Imposible
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Secuela de 'Encontro el Amor'. Los desafios en el matrimonio son dificiles, pero las tragedias los llevan a un nuevo nivel.
1. Prologo

Existen bastantes lugares como pueblos, islas y reinos; personas con diferentes gustos y culturas. Las diferencias es lo que los separa.

-.-.-

Esto es Berk, una isla cuyo pasado es duro. Los vikingos luchaban contra dragones todo el tiempo, habia sido asi desde hace generaciones, hasta que un joven y pequeno vikingo perdio el miedo a lo nuevo, y por ende, conocio a su mejor amigo ''Chimuelo'', un Furia Nocturna, especie que nadie mas habia visto.

Anos antes, escoceces y vikingos luchaban por poseer la tierra, no se llevaban bien, pero un joven vikingo y una princesa muy distinta, con una mentalidad de libertad y cambio, cambiaron ese mundo, ensenando que tenian mas cosas que compartir por las que pelear.

El vikingo y la princesa se enamoraron por accidente, nadie lo planeo, era el destino. Lucharon por el amor que creian merecer.

Despues de esos acontecimientos, el miedo a lo desconocido habia desaparecido


	2. Matrimonio

Hipo Abadejo III y Merida Dunbroch, su matrimonio tanto como feliz como raro, cambio la perspective de todo, como de una tribu, como la de un reino.

En ellos veian lo maravilloso de una vida de casados; como:

**Orgullo.**

(Un escenario exterior en Berk). -**_Hipo Abadejo Horrendo III, ahora como jefe de Berk_**, - Estoico pronuncio con orgullo y felicidad mientras que su hijo sonreia a todos los aldeanos, que a su vez, aplaudian con fuerza; Hipo miro a su esposa que estaba a algunos pasos lejos de el, Merida aplaudia y reia.

**Apoyo.**

(Hipo con lasmanos en su cabello mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza)- **_Todo estara bien_**- Merida acaricio su espalda con ternura.

**Pasion.**

Bob, un vikingo recostado en su cama con ojeras y sus ojos con un tono rojo, trataba de dormir pero el jefe y su esposa no dejaban de gritar y de gemir desde que se casaron; escucho gemidos mas fuertes que durarian toda la noche y gimio de frustracion mientras ponia su almohada en su cara.

Y sobre todo, **amor**.

-**_Te amo_**-Merida se recosto en el pecho de Hipo mientras acaricia su cabello, -_**te amo**_- Hipo puso alrededor su brazo mientras plantaba un beso en la cabeza de su esposa.

Pero como todo lo bueno, hay pequenos detalles que no son muy buenos.

-**_Auuuuuuuu_**- Merida gimio mientras estaba postrada en la cama- Hipo se levanto preocupado inhalando y exhalando fuertemente,-**_A donde quieres llegar? A Escocia?_**-Merida grito con sus ojos muy abiertos; Hipo solo la miro y se recosto a un lado de ella gimiendo de cansancio.

-**_Tu problema es que haces lo quieres_**-Hipo tomo su cabello y lo jalo un poco mientras fruncia el ceno, -**_Yo? Yo estoy siempre en casa y tu estas afuera todo el dia? Crees que todo gira alrededor de los dragones? NO! ahora estoy yo_**-Merida apreto su puno y golpeo la mesa.

Aunque ciertamente, si amas a tu pareja, siempre puedes cambiarlo todo.

**_Lo siento, carino_**-Merida puso sus brazos alrededor de su marido y planto un beso en su cabeza.

-.-.-

Nadie estaba preparado para esto, todo iba bien, solo que hay detalles que oscurecen tu vida por un momento, algunos pueden afectarte toda tu vida.

Desgraciadamente, esto, sucedio.

-.-.-

Hola a todos(: esta es una nueva historia, mas bien es parte de lo que ya habia hecho, pero me gustaria saber algunas cosas, si a ustedes les gustaria mas explicito algunas cosas (ya saben a que me refiero a algunas escenas), o no se, si les gusta muy candente o si les gusta muy tierno, no se, quiero saber su opinion sobre eso, no es necesario un review para contestar, pero pueden mandarme un mensaje con su respuesta, ustedes son los que leen, estoy a sus ordenes(:.


	3. La vida real

Hipo ya tenia muchas responsabilidades ahora que era el jefe, su padre le ayudaba ,al igual que Bocon y Merida, pero no era suficiente, tenia que preocuparse de arreglar las casas de los habitantes, el iba ser la persona que respondiera a otras tribus, tenia la Academia de Dragones, controlar a los jinetes de que no se matasen entre si, de alimentar a toda su gente, entre otras cosas; estaba estresado, lo unico que queria era llegar a su casa, recostarse en su silla y colocar un hielo en su cabeza.

-.-.-

La tarde del dia, momento en que el podria descansar un poco antes de regresar a sus deberes cotidianos. Camino por la colina donde se hayaba su casa, Hipo y Merida construyeron su casa un poco mas en lo alto de la isla, solo un poco para tener una mejor vista, se veia hermoso pero la razon mas importante era que en caso de un problema, el podria ser mas rapido en verlo, tenia mejor vista para todo y para todos.

Frotandose su cuello, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras tenia la cabeza gacha, sabia que descansaria un poco, lo suficiente para ganar fuerzas, abrio la puerta esperanzado, pero no tenia pensando encontrarse con esto.

Merida rascaba la espalda de Chimuelo, como le gustaba, pero habia una mujer, claramente no era habitante de Berk, barriendo el piso mientras bailaba al hacerlo. Merida no se habia dado cuenta hasta que miro la puerta; Hipo estaba quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

**_-Hipo! no sabia que, digo tu, que haces aqui?-_**Merida dijo preocupada mientras se colocaba frente a el.

**_-Mer, que es esto?-_**Hipo miro preocupado a la mujer que aun hacia los quehaceres, los quehaceres que se suponia hacia Merida.

**_-Ella solo, solo se ofrecio a ayudarme-_**Merida la miro con una sonrisa pero su rostro mostraba preocupacion. La mujer miro a la pareja, especialmente a Hipo, y saludo coqueta, y volvio a barrer como si nada estuviera pasando.

**_-Enserio sigue aqui?-_**Hipo miro desconcertado por la presencia de la mujer.

**_-Maudie, sal-_**dijo Merida tratando de borrar su ansiedad en la carra con una sonrisa.

La mujer solamente tiro la escoba con disgusto y salio por la puerta con la frente muy en alto. Hipo cerro la puerta y suspiro muy fuerte, senal de que Hipo estaba molesto.

**_-Merida, estas casada, esto no es un castillo, no puedes traer a cualquiera para que limpie tu casa, nuestra casa, debes aprender por ti misma-_**Hipo dijo frustrado, aun su paciencia se podia contener ya que frotaba su cabeza desesperadamente.

**_-Por que siempre quieres decirme que hacer?-_**Merida molesta se acerco mas a su marido para tenerlo de frente.

**_-Tienes que aprender tu sola, haras las cosas por ti misma-_**dijo Hipo molesto, su tono empezaba a subir.

Merida rio ante el comentario. -**_Por que yo debo de hacer esas cosas? Por que tu no lo haces? Solo por que soy la mujer, acaso?-_**dijo Merida pinchando el pecho de Hipo hasta que este de recorria hasta atras.

**_-Te pido solo que limpies, una cosa muy sencilla-_**Hipo fruncio el ceno y empezo a subir su tono mas y mas. **_–Yo soy el jefe, yo cuido de la gente, te alimento a ti y a los demas, cuido de ti y de los demas, controlo la maldita Academia, POR LOS DIOSES-_** Hipo grito por fin.

**_-Lo vez, haces las cosas mas divertidas, todo gira alrededor de los dragones-_**Grito Merida golpeando la pared junto a ella. **_–Cuando fue la ultima vez que hicimos algo juntos?-_**Apreto sus punos.

**_-Oh, por favor, lo unico que quiero hacer es llegar y recostarme un momento, hago todo por esta tribu y tu lo unico que haces, es, ps, es NADA-_**Hipo apunto a Merida.

**_-Eso crees? No tiene nada de malo lo que hago, solo no quiero hacerlo-_**dijo Merida golpeo la mesa.

**_-Crece Merida, crece! No eres un bebe-_**Hipo tomo su cabeza y se agito por toda la habitacion.

**_-Eh?-_**Merida fruncio el ceno con los ojos semi cerrados, sin creer lo que el habia dicho.

_**-Si, CRECE, eres una adulta irresponsible, haz algo por nosotros por una vez en tu vida-**_Hipo grito lo mas alto que pudo y azoto la puerta.

Merida sin moverse, aligero su cara cuando noto que se quedo sola, en su casa, desperdiciando otro momento en otra pelea. Ultimamente, habian peleado por tonterias, Hipo ya no estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, la mayor parte del tiempo sola, desde que se habian casado disfrutaba su vida de casada pero aun no estaba acostumbrada a TODO el cambio, como: dejar a su familia, tener que hacer su propia comida para ella, Hipo y Chimuelo, limpiar su casa, casi dejando de lado sus pasatiempos, y sin tener a Angus a su lado, todo era, bueno, peor.

-.-.-

Espero y espero, la noche ya estaba aqui pero su marido no, Merida espero sentada en la mesa durante horas, esto jamas habia pasado en su relacion, parecia que queria escapar de ella.

Suspiro y froto su cabeza, iria a buscarlo hasta el ultimo rincon de la isla con solo el hecho de encontrarlo. Salio de su casa y todo estaba completamente solo, habia pocas luces encendidas en algunas casas, todo era silencio, camino a travez del pueblo solo para entrar mas en la oscuridad, no sabia donde empezar, solo camino por los alrededores, no podia estar lejos, eso esperaba.

Pasaron pocos minutos, observaba a su alrededor por solo ver una senal, hasta que se dio cuenta que en la herreria de Bocon habia una figura alta y delgada, quien mas podria ser?, nada mas ni nada menos que su esposo, escondiendose de ella.

Entro a la herreria sigilosamente, podia escuchar los sonidos del metal chocando entre si, observo alrededor y pudo ver a Hipo trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, con seguridad sabia que el estaba inventando una excusa para no ir a casa, el jamas en su vida o en lo que llevaban casados, se habia quedado hasta noche sin avisar.

**_-Hipo?-_**Merida asomo su rostro a traves de una pared.

**_-Oh, eres tu-_**Hipo la miro un segundo y volvio a su trabajo.

**_-No vendras a casa?-_**Merida pregunto con sutilidad.

**_-Am, no, es-estoy trabajando-_**Hipo no la miro, solo trato de ser lo mas duro posible, sin mostrar ninguna emocion mediante su voz.

Merida solo miro el suelo con tristeza, queria irse y dejarlo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, el haria todo lo posible por evadirla. Se quedo asi un momento, nadie habia dicho nada hasta el momento.

**_-Lo siento-_**dijo Merida aun sin mirarlo.

Hipo derrepente dejo de trabajo, miro a Merida que evitaba el contacto visual.

**_-Que dijiste?-_**Hipo la contemplo sin poder creer lo que habia salido de su boca.

-**_Que lo lamento, mucho-_**dijo Merida abriendo sus ojos y mirarlo, sentia un nudo en su garganta.

**_-En serio?-_**dijo Hipo sin expresar nada en su rostro.

**_-Enserio lo lamento-_**Merida solo se quiso derrumbar pero resistio.

**_-Mer, solo queria una cosa, que hicieras algo por los dos, por mas aburrido que sea-_**Hipo se acerco a ella lentamente hasta que llego a un punto que no podia acercarse mas, solo puso sus manos en sus caderas y espero una respuesta.

Merida solo derramo una pequena lagrima, se sentia disgustada de no hacer suficiente, porque se eso se trataba, hacer mas de lo que sabia que podia hacer.

**_-Ven aqui-_**Hipo tiro de ella y la abrazo, froto su espalda para calmarla un poco.

**_-A veces te odio-_**Merida solto una risa mientras se aferraba a el.

Hipo rio por su comentario**_- Tambien te odio-_ **Hipo froto sus brazos y la separo de el, -**_pero te amo mas-_**y beso la frente de su esposa.

**_-Te sigo odiando-_**Merida volvio a tirar de el y besos sus labios, en un corto beso. Pero Hipo, volvio a besarla profundizando mas el beso, terminando asi una calida noche.

Merida no era una mala persona, el sabia que ella lo amaba, no sabia si culpar al repentino de cambio, ella jamas habia sido dependiente de algunas cosas, pero de algunas, todavia estaba apegada, solo rezaba para que cambiara su actitud en las cosas.


	4. El Desastre

Desde su ultima pelea, habian estado mas unidos. Hipo pasaba mas tiempo en casa, trataba de no controlar cada detalle de la isla, solo cuando fuera necesario y Merida hacia mas tareas domesticas, lo aborrecia con toda su alma, pero aprendia a hacerlo, cada vez era un poco mas facil, aunque seguia siendo horrible para ella.

Hipo incluia a Merida mas seguido en sus tareas, hasta en la mas minima; Merida hacia lo mismo, trataba duro para encontrar tiempo para los dos, pero en veces, causaba conflicto entre los dos, una persona normal siempre necesita tiempo para estar sola, pero eso no existia en la pareja Abadejo.

-.-.-

Con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cabeza apoyada en su fragil hombro y su cuerpo apretado junto al de su mujer, abrio poco a poco sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con la cara mas tierna que jamas habia visto, hacia tanto que no sentia calidez en su cama, hacia tanto que no disfrutaba unos segundos de paz, hacia tanto que no deseaba apresurarse al salir en la madrugada y disfrutar, solo un momento.

Su mano recorrio su cabello rojizo, aparto un mechon suavemente de su frente posicionandolo detras de su oreja para luego recorrer su barbilla. Una risita, sin abrir sus ojos, y una sonrisa dibujandose en su rostro, escapo de Merida.

**_-Despierta carino-_**Hipo acaricio su brazo desnudo y suave, una manera cuidadosa de despertar a alguien. Solo tuvo que esperar un segundo, su esposa suspiro y abrio sus ojos solo para encontrar a su marido tan cerca de ella, tan cerca que tocaban sus narices.

**_-Me sorprende que aun estes aqui-_**Merida puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para recorrer sus manos a lo largo de su espalda. **_–Yo jamas me voy tan temprano-_** Hipo recorrio su mano a traves de la pierna de su mujer.

**_-Si lo haces-_**la pelirroja rio por tal mentira, castigandolo subiendose encima de el. Ella empezo a besarlo, empezando por sus labios hasta que comenzo a bajar por el cuello y su pecho. **_–Extrane, que estuvieras aqui-_**sin parar sus movimientos.

**_-Te prometi que estariamos juntos-_** beso a su esposa en los labios, **_-y estoy aqui-_**besando su nariz, haciendola sonreir.

La pareja se quedo unos minutos en su habitacion, todas las parejas tienen sus necesidades y bueno, ellos las satisfacian.

-.-.-

Ahora, vestidos y arreglados, se dirigieron a la puerta con Hipo al frente.

**_-No tengo mucho que hacer hoy, asi que llegare temprano-_**Hipo decia mientras terminaba de colocarse algunas partes de su armadura mientras se dirigia a la puerta con Merida a su lado asintiendo a todo lo que decia. **_–Entonces, cuando llege, te tendre una sorpresa-_**coloco sus manos en las caderas de su esposa.

**_-Que clase de sorpresa?-_**Merida solo arrugo su nariz, nunca y jamas podia decifrar lo que pasaba en la mente de su esposo, lo que era dificil porque siempre tenia un nuevo proyecto, hacer cosas diferentes, el era solo, se comportaba como, bueno, el solo era Hipo.

Hipo tomo su cabeza y planto un enorme beso en sus labios, lo que hizo que ella no pudiera respirar.**_- Si te lo digo ahora, no seria una sorpresa-_**. Merida solo lo miro con curiosidad, de todos modos, lo sabria pronto.

**_-De acuerdo, ahora, vamos, tienes que irte-_**Merida saco a su marido de su casa, y cerro la puerta en su cara.

-.-.-

Hipo y Chimuelo tenian su rutina, ellos nunca dejaron su relacion de lado, pero era facil admitir que aun podian hacer sus propias cosas, como volar y preparar el solo de Chimuelo.

En el aire, pudo notar algo en el aire, una briza diferente, lo que les hacia dificil practicar el vuelo, asi que por seguridad de los demas jinetes y los dragones especialmente, decidio que hoy no se permitiria practicar vuelo.

Al aterrizar en la arena, pudo notar preocupacion, especialmente en Patapez y Astrid, los gemelos eran los gemelos y Patan era Patan.

**_-Escuchen, se que sonara mal, pero hoy nadie volara-_**Hipo ordeno y ya estaba preparado para la discusion.

**_-Hipo, creemos que hay problemas, el aire, los dragones estan asustados-_**Patapez temblo y se escondio detras de Gordontua.

**_-Chicos, calmense, hoy no volaremos, ninguno de nosotros, asi que calmense, solo, solo es aire-_**Hipo trato de relajar a los demas, no muchos estaban seguros pues jamas habian experimentado semejante clima, exepto una vez, y fue fatal.

Los chicos se retiraron de la Academia, indignados, pero no podia arriesgarlos, como el jefe el daba todo, a cambio de que su gente estuviera a salvo, y ahora estaban en situacion critica. **_–Astrid, por favor, vigila a todos, no queremos ningun accidente-_** dijo autoritario y la dejo ir, solo asintiendo su cabeza. **_–Patapez, ven conmigo-_** Hipo solo pudo salir de la Academia junto a su sabio amigo, era de gran ayuda en momentos como este, que el conocimiento estaba sobre la curiosidad.

**_-Estoy preocupado, los dragones se comportan extranos, como, si esperaran que algo sucediera-_** Patapez dijo observando a distintos dragones asustados y sin rumbo alguno, parecian que querian escapar y por si fuera poco, las olas del oceano estaban descontroladas. **_–Entiendo, pero no podemos alarmar a todos, solo debemos prepararnos, eso hare yo, necesito que encuentres una razon para todo esto, y pronto-_**Hipo se dirigio a Patapez un tanto preocupado, pero despues de tantos anos de practica, podia controlar sus emociones, como el miedo. Patapez solo asintio y corrio hacia otra direccion. Hipo solo miro al horizonte, preocupado, pero paso por su cabeza que, no siempre eran cosas malas, no siempre hay buenos dias, tal vez, exageraba.

-.-.-

El bosque de Berk era pequeno, habia grandes espacios abiertos y distancia significativa entre los arboles, le gustaba, era mucho mas facil encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, era mas facil buscar senales de peligro. Practicaba el tiro con arco en veces, los vikingos no usaban esa arma para nada, usaban algo parecido, pero para ella era un arma un tanto pesada para cargar a todos lados, un arma ligera, facil y resistente, era lo ideal si esperabas ser atacado en algun momento, por eso entendia a su marido, siempre usaba espadas ligeras pero letales, pero a muchos les costaba adaptarse a nuevos usos.

La punta de la flecha pegada a su mejilla, suspiros fuertes, la vista en el blanco y disparo, justo en el medio.-**_Ja-ja, no he perdido el toque-_**Merida rio a si misma, aunque bueno, habia hecho un tiro perfecto y nadie podia verlo.

Merida suspiro con tristeza, a veces solo deseaba un poco de compania, asi como Chimuelo, a veces estaba con ella, pero sin duda, era el companero fiel ni mas ni nada menos que de su esposo. Sabia que el dragon la amaba, pero necesitaba algo que era solo para ella. Seguia pensando en ello, hasta que un crujido de una rama, escuchaba rujidos, pero no sentia movimiento, hasta que se acerco lentamente entre los arbustos, acercandose al ruido que se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que se encontro a una cria de Gronkle.

**_-Oh, necesitas ayuda, pequeno?-_**Merida se acerco a la cria que yacia un ala atrapada en una roca. La cria se asusto pero mientras mas acercaba su mano, el pequeno tomo confianza. **_–No te preocupes, no te hare dano-_** Merida tomo la roca y uso su fuerza para levantarla, no era grande, pero si tenia un buen tamano para quedarse atorado. **_–Lo ves? Ya esta-_**Merida se acerco a la criatura y acaricio su cabeza, la cria tomo confianza de la humana y se acerco a la mujer, aunque Merida no tenia otra intencion, miro al pequeno lastimado**_- Bien, vendras conmigo-_**Merida rodo sus ojos pero sonreia al ver que tambien podia dominar a los dragones.

-.-.-

**_-Amor, estoy en casa-_**Hipo entro a su casa de un golpe, pero no encontro a nadie, hasta que escucho la risa de su esposa que provenia de su habitacion. **_–Merida?-_**grito, esperando una respuesta pero las risas se intensificaban, hasta que subio las escaleras y corrio a su habitacion, solo para encontrarse una cria Gronkle sobre Merida.

Hipo rio ante la escena.-**_Parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo-_**Hipo siguio riendo al ver que el bebe no paraba. **_–Hola amor, lo encontre y creo que estaba lastimado-_**Merida se levanto con la cria en sus brazos y se la acerco a su marido para que lo revisara. Hipo reviso al bebe, pudo notar solo fragilidad en la criatura, especialmente en sus alas, pero estaria bien. **_–No te preocupes, esta perfecto, pero deberia quedarse con nosotros un tiempo-_**dijo Hipo tomando al pequeno en sus brazos. **_–En serio? Puedo cuidarlo?-_**Merida abrio sus ojos con alegria ante la idea, por fin tendria compania. –**_Claro, quien es mejor que tu para cuidarlo-_**Hipo sonrio al ver a su esposa feliz.

-.-.-

La pareja ya estaba sentada lista para almorzar, Merida no era la mejor cocinera, pero con ella comia cosas diferentes, y claro, era mejor en la cocina que su padre.

**_-Queria hablar contigo, Merida-_**Hipo interrumpio el silencio, su cara solo tenia una sonrisa.**_- Algo malo?-_**dijo Merida con la boca llena. **_–Claro que no, es importante-_**Rio ante su comentario tonto.

**_-Bien, de que quieres hablar?-_**Merida interrumpio con una risa y se acerco mas a su marido. **_–Amor, no crees que estamos preparados para?-_**Hipo dijo sin miedo, pero esperaba que Merida terminara su preguntara, aclarandole que si sabia de que hablaban. **_–Para? Una mascota?-_**Bromeo y siguio riendo, esto causo que Hipo riera y se pusiera las manos en la cara al ver que Merida no captaba su idea. **_–No una mascota, un bebe-_**dijo Hipo suavizando su rostro, pero sin dejar de sonreir. El, desde que se caso, veia a Merida como madre de sus hijos, ella les daria el amor que muchas de las madres sabian que no podian dar a sus hijos, el se miraba como padre junto a ella, deseaba formar una familia.

Merida solo se callo, abrio ligeramente su boca, la verdad no estaba preparada para lo que su marido habia dicho. Hipo noto incomodidad, no le sorprendio, tal vez lo dijo muy apresurado, o no lo dijo de la manera correcta, pero no podia ser mas especifico que eso. **_–Un bebe? Hablas de que tengamos un, em, un hijo?-_**Merida respondio tartamudeando. –**_Si amor, se que es dificil criar a un bebe, pero estamos preparados, mirate, cuidas exelente a una cria de dragon, seguro podras con nuestro bebe-_**tomo las manos de su esposa agitandolas mientras hablaba. Merida no habia dicho nada hasta ahora, un bebe? en que esta pensando este hombre? apenas aprendio a cuidar de una casa y una mascot no es lo mismo de cuidar a un ser humano, primero aguantar el embarazo, despues el horrible parte, aguantar las rabietas, ella todavia no estaba preparada para ese reto.

_**-Hipo, yo, no creo-**_nego con su cabeza**_ –No creo estar preparada-_** dijo sinceramente, solo que no estaba preparada para lo que diria Hipo a continuacion.

_**-No estas preparada? Por que no me sorprende?-**_Hipo se levanto de la mesa y camino por la habitacion, Merida sabia que eso significaba ''problemas''. Merida no dijo nada, solo toco su cabeza, pensaba que explotaria. **_–No crees que despues de todas nuestras peleas, ya debiste de haber crecido un poco?-_**Hipo pregunto serio, pero no hubo respuesta, **_-Contestame Merida!-_** grito finalmente.

**_-Hipo, por favor, un bebe? ahora?-_**Merida se quejo y paso sus manos por su larga melena.

**_-Tiene algo de malo? Sabes? Estoy cansado_**-Hipo dijo frustrado, queria gritar, mas no podia hacerlo.

**_-Amor, yo-_**Merida trato de arreglar las cosas pero era tarde. **_–No! sabes, pense que por alguna vez podrias hacer algo por nosotros, algo por mi, pero no eres capaz, solo piensas en ti, y si asi va ser toda la vida, yo no se si puedo estar, estar contigo, NO SE QUE ME ESPERA CONTIGO!-_**Hipo grito y para descargar su ira empujo la mesa y todo cayo al suelo.

Merida no esperaba esa reaccion, solo lo miro impactada, en realidad jamas hubiera esperado que el digiera que ya no deseaba estar mas con ella. Incapaz de responder, con lagrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos, con un hueco en su corazon. Hipo solo se frusto y salio de la casa, pero esta vez Merida no espero mas, lo persiguio por el pueblo pero no se detenia hasta que una brizna muy fuerte se sintio en el aire, el aire solo era mas fuerte cada vez, sin control, el mar golpeaba las paredes de las rocas con dureza, parecia que se romperian, los dragones volaron a otra direccion al igual que algunos pajaros, toda la aldea miraba el cielo, algo pasaba pero nadie sabia que, Hipo solo se acerco mas al muelle de la isla, con pasos minuciosos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una ola inmensa, mas grande que las montanas, golpeo a la isla, el solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, antes de que el agua lo tocara, antes de que el desastre, sucediera.


	5. Esperanza

Hola para todos los que leen esta historia(:, bueno, quiero agradecer que me critiquen de una manera constructiva, me alegra porque me ha ayudado a mejorar mucho la forma en como relato mi historia y en la estructura. Se que a muchos les desespera que escriba de una manera rara mi historia, o que a veces las actitudes en el personajes cambien mucho y no parescan ellos mismos, pero no soy muy buena escribiendo historias, le he tomado el gusto a la escritura, pero no soy buena, asi que les pido un poco de paciencia, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, la verdad no me da tiempo de escribir capitulos pero lo hago porque me gusta y porque yo se que muchos ansian leerla, pero bueno, mejorare con el tiempo, hasta ahora se que he mejorado bastante, esta historia esta planeada, tiene un objetivo, y hay una razon para que todos actuen de esa manera, solo esperen a que se desarrolle la historia. Eso fue todo(:, disfruten la historia, no abandonare esta historia como la ultima vez, trabajare mas para que uds la disfruten mucho mucho mas y veremos que pasa(:.

-.-.-

Se escuchaban gritos, habia cascadas de agua invadiendo cada rincon de la tierra, podian sentir las ramas de los arboles cortandole el cuerpo, armas golpeando su cuerpo. Dolor, eso fue lo primero que sintio.

Merida desperto poco a poco inconsciente de lo que habia pasado, miraba un poco borroso y le costaba cada aliento tomar un poco de aire en cada respiracion, solo pudo darse cuenta que un tronco de un arbol la sostenia de hundirse en el mar; mientras que su vista volvia, podia sentir en cada centimetro de su cuerpo un dolor punzante, su cabeza le dolia como si una roca la hubiera golpeado, ella solo pudo notar que estaba en el amplio mar, flotando sin rumbo alguno, podia ver tierra a la vista, pero ninguna tierra, era la misma que la de su hogar.

Derramo varias lagrimas, no solo por el dolor, ella sentia ''miedo'' de nuevo, pero un miedo nuevo, como si supiera que tal vez jamas podria volver a casa despues de esto. **_-¿Que estoy haciendo aqui?-con_** una voz ronca se dijo a si misma, llorando por el intenso miedo, acompañado del maldito dolor.

Trato de separarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenia del tronco de arbol que la sostenia, pero su cabello se lo impedia. Intentaba jalando una y otra vez su cabeza, pero no podia salir, su cabello se habia quedado atorado en varias ramas. **_–Rayos!-_ **golpeo el tronco con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que no habia salida. Recosto su frente y trato de pensar en como podria salir de alli, hasta que recordo que siempre en su bota llevaba una pequena daga que cargaba consigo a todos lados. La saco lentamente sin lastimarse hundiendose un poco en el agua, hasta que la consiguio.

Suspiro varias veces antes de hacer lo que debia hacer, pero finalmente se decidio y empezo a cortar su cabello varias veces, pero no conseguia nada. La desesperacion solo hizo que llorara y se molestara mas, con sus pocas fuerzas removia bastante largo de su cabello hasta que sintio que era libre, pero, solo miro a todos lados, la corriente estaba calmada, no se escuchaban los ruidos de los pajaros silvando, ni mucho menos los dragones, habia tierra cerca de ella y por instinto empezo a nadar, solo habia un problema, no sabia donde diablos estaba.

-.-.-

Sintio un suave frio recorriendo su cuerpo, se sentia comodo, su espalda descansaba, hasta que lentamente abrio sus ojos y de golpe los cerro, se sintio mareado, adolorido, desperto de nuevo para encontrarse en su habitacion, el recordaba una ola gigante golpeando Berk, pero no era un sueño o eso creia el. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, pero su padre, Estoico entro derrepente a la habitacion de su hijo, con Chimuelo acompañandolo.

El llevaba en sus manos un plato con una toalla. Hipo noto que su padre tenia algunos rasguños, moretones y se veia algo mojado y sucio; se impresiono por su aspecto. **_-¿Como te sientes hijo?-_ **Estoico se sento junto a el, tomando la toalla mojada pasandola por el rostro de su hijo. **_-¿Que sucedio?-_**dijo confundido.

_**-Una tragedia, al parecer no solo nos paso a nosotros, encontramos en la costa a gente herida, gente, de otras partes-** _Estoico explico a su hijo suspirando, ellos imaginaron que debio haber sido algo muy fuerte para arrastrar a gente de otros lados hasta aqui. _**-¿Que?, pero-** _Hipo miro hacia todos lados desesperado, salto de su cama adolorido, pero su curiosidad pudo mas. El solo pudo escuchar a su padre gritando su nombre, al ver que estaba herido lo siguio.

Corrio hacia su puerta principal, y salio, solo para encontrarse con casas hechas pedazos, arboles enfrente de algunas casas, esparcidos como pasto, gente herida, niños llorando pero afortunadamente muchos tomados de la mano por sus padres, pero sobre todo, podia ver gente diferente, tan herida que parecia que habian regresado de una pelea, por suerte, no veia muertos; eso si lo espantaba.

**_-No te preocupes, todos estamos ayudando-_ **Estoico puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, pero eso no le trajo paz. **_–¿Y los demas?-_ **dijo horrorizado por la impactante escena.

**_-No lo sabemos, creemos que fueron arrastrados a otras costas-_ **dijo muy tranquilo, no era la primera vez ni la ultima que su pueblo pasaba por tragedias, pero habia demasiada gente herida como para ir a buscar a los desaparecidos. Hipo cerro sus ojos fuertemente, se sentia culpable por no haber protegido mas a su gente, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que algo como ''agua'' podria ser la causa de tanto desastre, solo habia un detalle y se le cruzo por la mente despues. **_–Merida…¿Donde esta ella?-_**salio corriendo por las calles del pueblo tratando de reconocer caras, o algo que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrarla. **_–Hipo, no lo sabemos, enviaremos tropas a buscar a los desaparecidos, despues-_ **trato de calmarlo pero era obvio que no se calmaria hasta encontrarla, pero pondria en riesgo a mucha gente que no estaba en un buen estado de salud.-**_ ¿Despues?, papa, no sabemos si estan desaparecidos, tal vez, ella ahora este sufriendo o este herida y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla, tenemos que buscarlos ahora-_**trato de esquivar a su padre pero Estoico no lo dejaba, el entendia su preocupacion, toda la gente es importante, pero ahora se trataba de la mujer que amaba, que de alguna manera ella lo necesitaba, no podia imaginarsela herida sin ninguna ayuda, o muerta…-**_Calmate, solo tenemos que tener fe, primero, tu tienes que sanar-_** Estoico tomo a su hijo y lo encamino a su casa, comprendia a su hijo, no queria que sufriera como el con su esposa, pero nisiquiera el tenia las fuerzas.

-.-.-

Merida nado hasta la orilla de una isla, podia ver cortes en sus manos, brazos y demas, estaba hecha un desastre, pero ella estaba peor por dentro, siempre sabia como volver a casa, ahora estaba sola, herida y en un lugar desconocido. No quizo descansar y recostarse en la arena, solo se paro y continuo a pasos lentos.

Mientras caminaba, la isla estaba hecha pedazos, arboles caidos, y ni un alma por los alrededores, al parecer, Berk no era el unico lugar con problema. Siguio caminando solo en busca de ayuda, o en busca de una persona que pudiera guiarla hacia su casa, no lo habia pensado desde que desperto, solo cruzo por su mente a su esposo, Hipo era el unico que podia tranquilizarla en situaciones asi, ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para luchar contra todo sin el a su lado, era a la primera persona que queria encontrar, queria disculparse por ser tan egoista, por a veces ser tan infantile, se culpaba porque cruzaba por su mente que tal vez no se volverian a ver, que quiza ella no sobreviviria, o que el ya estuviera muerto. Ella solo nego con su cabeza aguantandose sus lagrimas, habia pasado mucho tiempo que no deseaba un abrazo con tanta intensidad.

Habia pasado un rato, largo para ser precisos, ella caminaba mirando su sangre desparramarse por la arena sucia, pero eso no la detenia, hasta que en pudo escuchar un grito, no precisamente de un adulto y no era de un niño, ella siguio escuchando los gritos de ''auxilio'', ella se sintio culpable por no responder al llamado, pero no importaba quien fuese, necesitaba de esa persona. **_-¿DONDE ESTAS?-_ **grito Merida y solo podia escuchar ''Aqui'', trato de buscar el sonido, de llegar a el, hasta que la voz se hizo mas fuerte mientras se acercaba a una parte de la costa.

Ella pudo ver a un adolescente, de unos 15 años, tal vez mas, el estaba herido, podia ver su pierna desgarrada completamente, no le sorprenderia si perdia la pierna, pero el sufria, estaba consciente de su dolor. El chico la miro adolorido pero podia sentirse aliviado. **_-¿Puedes ayudarme?-_ **el chico jadeo de dolor. Merida asintio, y corrio rapidamente para ayudarlo, no tenia mucha experiencia con heridas de este tipo, pero su sentido comun, hizo que arrancara parte de su falda para cubrir la herida. El muchacho podia sentirse un poco mejor, no sufria solo.-Gracias- respondio el chico agradecido. **_–No fue nada-_ **ella solo sonrio por haber hecho algo bueno por alguien. Pero el muchacho entrecerro sus ojos, y Merida se preguntaba por que. **_–Estas herida-_ **el apunto a cara. No podia mirarse, pero por los cortes de sus manos y demas, no se sorprendio que en su cara no hubiera ningun golpe. **_–Estoy bien, pero debemos encontrar ayuda, moriras si te quedas aqui-_ **replico autoritaria, ayudo a levantarlo, el se recargo en ella y empezaron a caminar, con un paso mas lento, pero no podia dejarlo abandonado.

-.-.-

Hipo estaba recostado en su cama, tenia llorosos sus ojos, cualquiera cosa le pudo haber ocurrido a Merida, trataba en tener fe que ella estaria bien o que alguien estuviera cuidando de ella, pero era mas fuerte porque las que pudieron ser sus ultimas palabras, fueron en una pelea, una tonta pelea sin sentido alguno, y lo peor de todo, si ella estaba herida y a salvo, ¿Que tendria que hacer para regresar a su hogar?, temia lo peor, ahora, el tenia que dejar de lado todo lo demas, y hacer lo que debia, buscarla.

-.-.-

**_-Mira-_ **el muchacho apunto hacia un pueblo que estaba a metros de ellos, habian casas destruidas pero habia mucha gente ayudando a los demas. Merida se percato de ello y no dudo en pedir ayuda.

Muchos aldeanos corrieron hacia ellos y atendieron primero al chico, y despues se llevarian a Merida. Los llevaron a una parte del pueblo donde estaba la gente herida, que era mucha, habia mantas para todos, curaban sus heridas, en fin, los ayudaban. Se llevaron al chico a un area especial, para las personas que necesitaban un cuidado mas minucioso; solo tenia golpes y rasgunos, pero estaba fragil, la acostaron junto a otros para que descansara, sentia mas alivio, pensaba que podria sobrevivir, pero eso lo diria el tiempo, por ahora solo pensaba en Hipo, no sabia si corria la misma suerte que ella, lo unico que tenia ahora, era esperanza.

-.-.-

Tal vez encuentren a este capitulo muy sin chiste, pero aqui es ya donde comienza las partes complicadas. Se que he hecho que los problemas parescan que no tienen importancia, pero desde aqui ya podran ver porque junte tantos problemas no muy graves, porque van a hacer algo grande y sera parte vital de la historia, solo sigan leyendo.

En cuanto a sus preguntas y comentarios, les agradesco a todos que lean mi historia(: me da mucha energia para seguir escribiendo y mejorar(:.

*Yo la verdad planee esta historia de como seria, y en esta historia solo me voy a centrar en Hipo y Merida, no quiero meter a tantos personajes en esta parte de la historia porque se que no aparecerian o cambiarian el objetivo de la historia, tal vez en otra historia pero por lo pronto en esta no, solo estaran los personajes que ya conocemos(:.

*Vi que obviamente muchos tienen sus opciones de como quieren que desarrolle la historia, hablo de si es explicita o no, yo puedo variar momentos, puedo mezclarlos, siempre se pueden juntar. Tendra de todo un poco(:.


	6. Perdida

Las pesadillas invadieron la mente de Merida toda la noche; podia verse en el fondo del mar y gente muriendo ante sus ojos, la sangre en ese momento llenaba cada rincon del oceano. Desperto varias veces en las noches, a veces despertaba llorando, los curandores tenian que vigilarla muy bien, ellos llegaron a pensar que no moriria por su estado fisico, sino que se debilitaba por dentro, pero por desgracia, no era la unica.

El sol cubria su rostro, ella solo miraba a la gente a su alrededor, todos reflejaban temor, muchos habian presenciado la muerte de sus familias, algunos el oceano los separo, y algunos mas, tenian las esperanzas rotas de volver a ver de nuevo a la gente que amaban con cada centimetro de su alma; ella, no era la exepcion.

Mientras las horas transcurrian, el silencio invadia la sala, se sentia tan vulnerable, tan sola. Pero, eso cambio cuando pudo reconocer una cara, una cara nueva; el muchacho que habia salvado caminaba por si solo, con un poco de ayuda de un baston, pero su mejora era considerable para sus heridas. El joven la miro con una sonrisa, no dudo en acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

**_-Hey, te ves mucho mejor-_**dijo Merida con una voz debil.

El joven rio y asintio varias veces mirando su pierna, **_-Lo se, tal vez, pronto pueda volver a ser el mismo, pero ¿tu?, ¿Como te sientes?-_ **el joven el dio una palmada en el hombro al verla fragil, mas palida aun cuando se conocieron.

**_- Me siento,bien-_ **trato de sonreir.

**_-Me parece que es todo lo contrario-._**

Merida trato de sonreir tratando de negarlo, pero entrecerraba sus ojos para contener algunas lagrimas que luchaban por salir, su voz no salia de su propia garganta, ahogandose a si misma.

**_-Me siento tan sola-_ **ella tomo sus rodillas y solo pudo recostar su cabeza, para llorar, en silencio.

El joven sintio lastima por la mujer, podia sentir desesperacion en su forma de expresarse, pero no le sorprendio, el tambien estaba perdido, pero al parecer ella estaba mas que perdida.

**_-¿No sabes como regresar a tu casa?-_ **el joven se acerco mas a ella. No queria presionarla, pero si estaba tan sola, lo mejor para ella era hablar, solo hablar.

-**_Mi casa no me preocupa-_** Merida limpio su nariz y sus ojos.

**_-Bueno, puedes comenzar una nueva vida, aqui, si quieres-_ **El joven dijo timidamente.

Merida rio por la autoestima tan alta del joven, de alguna manera hacia que las cosas se vieran tan faciles, pero que podia decir, un adolescente tiene tantas aspiraciones, sueños. La vida podia verse facil, hacer las cosas eran faciles, tomar decisiones eran faciles, para ellos, pero cuando creces, te das cuenta que no es sencillo escapar y hacer algo nuevo; cuando te conviertes en adulto, hay mas en juego de lo que se cree.

**_-Mi casa no es la que me preocupa-_ **dijo Merida negando con su cabeza. **_–Me preocupa donde pueda estar mi esposo-_ **alli exactamente fue donde rompio y volvio a llorar, pero aun mas.

El joven la abrazo sin dudarlo, el no tenia esa clase de vida, el solo podia comprender que en realidad ella sufria sin saber donde la persona que amaba pudiera estar en ese momento.

-.-.-

Hipo buscaba a su padre en cada esquina de la isla, un poco debil, pero mucho mas fuerte que ayer. Aunque fuera el jefe, su padre le impedia hacer muchas cosas, el siempre le enseño que algun dia el tomaria decisiones no solo por el, ni sus amigos, ni por nadie, sino que tendria que tomar decisiones dificiles por todo Berk. Pero aun asi, era demasiado sacrificio, no iba a sacrificar a nadie, sino que el queria sacrificarse a si mismo a buscar por todo el Archipielago o mas alla de el, para encontrar a Merida.

Hipo siguio buscando a su padre hasta que lo miro ayudando a cuidar a otra gente, afortunadamente, solo habia daños en la isla, su gente no habia sufrido tanto como otras tribus.

**_-Papa!-_**Hipo corrio hacia su padre. Estoico no pudo hablar ya que Hipo tomo su brazo y lo llevo a un lugar mas solitario.

**_-Papa, se que dices que tengo que ser buen jefe, pensar en los demas, pero ¿Que clase de esposo o maldito seria, si no busco a mi propia esposa?, no intentes deternerme, la ire a buscar-_ **Hipo hablo muy rapido mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, hasta que termino de hablar de cruzo de brazos.

**_-Entiendo-_**Estoico solo bajo su cabeza. Hipo estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su padre. **_–Vamos a buscarla, no puede estar muy lejos-_** Estoico fue al frente de Hipo que aun estaba sorprendido, pero por fin su padre tuvo un poco mas de tacto.

Padre e hijo cruzaron la isla hacia el puerto, dejaron a Bocon al mando y a las personas sanas cuidando de los enfermos. Dieron instrucciones especificas que pasara lo que pasara, no los fueran a buscar y si habia señales de Merida, trataran de calmarla, porque ellos estaban en su busqueda.

-.-.-

El joven adolescente compartia una manzana con Merida, no habian comido nada desde hace rato.

**_-Asi que, dices que los dragones con solo tocarlos, ¿confian en ti?-_ **el joven pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Habia escuchado la historia de los dragones y vikingos y todo eso, pero no se esperaba algo asi.

**_-Algo asi, no todos los dragones-_ **Merida tomo un poco de su manzana y rio por la cara del chico. **_–Algunos dragones, son mas dificiles-_ **sonrio.

El asintio y siguio comiendo tranquilo. Merida hacia lo mismo, pero miro que una mujer a su lado, desde que llego, solo habia mirado el techo, no habia dicho ni una palabra, ni un gemido de dolor. Se podria decir que estaba completamente en coma.

**_-Hey, dale un poco-_ **Merida ordeno al chico de manera gentil. **_–Seguro no ha comido nada desde hace tiempo-_** la miro triste.

El joven acerco un trozo de su manzana hacia la mujer, pero estaba empezo a convulsionarse agresivamente, se ahogaba pero nadie sabia por que. Merida solo tomo al chico y lo aparto de ella, alejandolo. Todos en la habitacion la miraban impactados hasta que los curandores se acercaron a ella, tratando de que respirara. La mujer siguio tosiendo hasta que vomito halgas marina que obviamente trago en el tsunami.

Despues de eso se tranquilizo y cerro sus ojos, pero aun muchos la miraban asustados.

-.-.-

En el aire, Hipo y Estoico volaron durantes unas pocas horas, buscando en cada refugio de cada isla que se topaban, pero no tuvieron suerte. Varias tribus fueron destruidas por completo, algunas quedaron irreconocibles y pocas desaparecieron. Aun sacaban bastantes cuerpos del oceano, les aseguraron que era una posibilidad de que la chica no habia sobrevivido o que estaba aun mas lejos, pero Estoico no se hacia muchas ilusiones, pero Hipo seguia esperanzado.

**_-Muchas gracias-_ **Estoico se despidio del jefe de una aldea.

Hipo salio sin despedirse, indignado. Aun asi, buscaria la manera de encontrarla, si pasaban años u horas, no importaba.

**_-No te hagas muchas iluciones, hijo, ya escuchaste lo que dijeron-_**Estoico siguio a su hijo mientras subia a Chimuelo. Hipo solo se quedo callado con la cabeza baja, no queria escuchar palabras como ''muerte''.

**_-¿Por que quieres que pare?-_**no lo miro, se quedo con la cabeza baja.

**_-Quiero que la encuentres, pero entiende que si descubres lo contrario, ¿Crees que lo resistiras?-_ **Estoico dijo muy consolador.

**_-Tal vez no, pero-_ **se quedo corto, lagrimas empezaron a caer poco a poco pero las limpiaba rapidamente. Su padre se acerco mas, ver a Hipo llorar le partia el alma. **_–Pero, lo habre intentado, y donde quiera que este, sabra que lo intente-_ **las lagrimas salian aun mas y solo pudo hecharse a llorar sobre Chimuelo, que sentia la tension. Estoico no se pudo resistir a la idea de que sufriera una perdida como la que el tuvo hace tanto; no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo, sin pensarlo.

-.-.-

Un dia mas, y aun seguia ahi, queria salir de ahi, pero sus probabilidades de sobrevivir por si misma es su estado la mataria. Recostada en su cama, perdia la fe un poco mas, aunque ella estuviera fragil y sin esperanza, todavia creia que cabia solo una pequeña posibilidad de que la estuvieran buscando.


	7. Fe

El dolor se habia incrementado durante el dia, los cortes parecian haber sanado pero era mas grave de lo que se pensaba. Su palida grisacea piel, sus labios resecos sin color, y su fragilidad.

**_-Relajate, estas en buenas manos-_ **un curandero aplicaba medicina en las heridas de Merida. Le preocupaba que sus expresiones faciles demostraran que moria de dolor, aunque se veia mejor de lo que se sentia. **_–Lo ves, sanaras-_ **aseguro.

Merida le agradecio con una sonrisa, una que no duro mucho. Ella le queria demostrar a todos que estaba bien, recuperada, pero al parecer no lo lograba, era casi imposible no hacer muecas de dolor cuando apenas la tocaban. Se recosto suavemente, mientras intentaba respirar normalmente.

-.-.-

Ambos ya habian recorrido varias islas, pero el Archipielago era enorme, habia una cantidad considerable de distancia este isla e isla, tardarian meses para recorrer todas las tierras, pero aun en dragon, era demasiado tiempo.

Hipo y Estoico llegaron a una de ellas esa mañana. Ambos estaban cansados al igual que los dragones, las horas sin dormir podian notarse en su cara; aun asi, no se rendirian tan facilmente, especialmente Hipo, su desesperacion lo estaba afectando no solo mentalmente, sino fisicamente tambien.

**_-Hijo-_ **Estoico puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. **_–Solo, no pierdas la esperanza-._**

Hipo agradecio poniendo su mano en la de su padre, una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro, pero no lo calmaba totalmente, penso varias veces en darse por vencido, en aceptar su triste realidad y comenzar de nuevo, pero seria egoista dar todo por perdido, pues habian pasado solo dias, dias eternos.

Ambos recorrieron el bosque de la tierra con cuidado, tardarian un poco en encontrar a las personas.

En el camino pudieron encontrar gente, pero no necesariamente viva, lo que los pertubo. Habia grandes daños por todos lados, restos de vida marina y terrestre en el camino, trozos de madero en los rios que se habian creado, pero lo mas horrible eran los rios de sangre que marcaron huella en esa tierra. A ambos les pertubaba que habia gente con peor suerte que ellos, agradecieron a Odin que su gente estaba a salvo, pero no todos corrieron su misma suerte.

-.-.-

Merida se debilitaba mas rapido, aun mas que antes, se le volvia mas dificil respirar pasando el tiempo, tenia sueño, sed y dolor la mayor parte del tiempo, su fragilidad se volvia su peor enemigo en ese momento.

Sus ultimos recuerdos desde antes del accidente vinieron como una ola, se arrepentia de muchas cosas, desperdicio muchos momentos de su vida, a veces dio a Hipo por sentado, a veces no se daba cuenta de lo que tenia, hasta que lo perdio. Todo se fue como si el aire se hubiera llevado el polvo, o como si el mar borrara un mensaje en la arena. Lo unico que podia repetir en su mente, era que todo estaba perdido, aceptar que lo habia perdido, pero lo que invadia su mente totalmente, era que si moria, siquiera habia podido sentir lo que era tener una vida de verdad, no una llena de caprichos egoistas, sino una vida con el capricho de hacer feliz a alguien, por poco tiempo, pero lo habia logrado.

Mientras eso invadia su cabeza, la mujer que estuvo a su lado desde que llego, respiro hondo, tanto que Merida pudo escucharla.

**_-Yo tengo una familia-_ **la mujer jadeo, tratando de decir cada palabra con su ultimo aliento. Merida solo la miro sorprendida, con sus ojos entrecerrados, escuchando cada palabra, que era un milagro. **_–Y solo espero, volverla a ver, antes de morir-_** jadeo mientras su respiracion se volvia mas dura.

Merida sintio el deseo de llorar, compartia mas con esta mujer de lo que pudo imaginar. La mujer la miro con cansancio y lagrimas en sus ojos que deslumbraban la habitacion. Merida estiro su brazo para tomarle la mano, la mujer hacia lo mismo, pero los curanderos se acercaron a ella para llevarsela, la mano de Merida se quedo quieta, estirada por un momento, penso que habia llegado a su punto mas debil, pero descubrio otro lado de ella misma, que se preocupaba mas por la gente de lo que demostraba. Ella solo se acurruco en la cama y lloro en silencio, queria hacer mas de lo que podia, con solo poder ayudar a una esposa y madre que colgaba de un hilo.

Ella paro de llorar despues de algunos momentos, y sus ojos se posaron en un joven, el mismo que habia salvado y que devolvio el favor. Pudo verlo desde muy lejos, cruzando la habitacion, feliz, lo que muchos no experimentaban ahora. Se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban posados sobre algo o alguien, pero rapidamente noto que una mujer y un hombre lo abrazaron fuertemente, seguramente eran sus padres. Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de Merida, estaba feliz de que un chico pudiera encontrar a su familia, para un adulto es lo peor, perder a su familia, pero para un adolescente, es mucho peor.

-.-.-

Mientras aun seguian caminando, pudo notar que Chimuelo caminaba mas lento de lo normal, lo entendia, llevaba horas volando y presionaba mas a su amigo de lo que algun dia pudo hacerlo.

**_-Deberiamos descansar-_ **Estoico replico sentandose en un tronco caido, quitandose su casco.

**_-Pero, estamos cerca-_ **Hipo dijo tranquilo pero preocupado.

**_-Hijo, no sabemos nisiquiera donde estamos, debemos descansar-._**

Hipo miro a su padre y a su amigo, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos, pero sobre todo exhaustos de busquedas sin exito.

**_-Bien-._ **Hipo se dio la vuelta. **_–Quedense aqui, yo seguire-._**

**_-¿Que?, Hipo, no sabes con que te puedes encontrar-_ **Estoico se molesto y se notaba, pues se levato rapidamente.

**_-No te preocupes, no tardare-_ **Hipo estaba seguro, su padre ya no era tan joven como antes, Chimuelo se debilitaba, el unico que tenia fuerzas necesarias para seguir era el, todavia un pequeño rayo de esperanza lo iluminaba.

**_-Hipo espera, vamos contigo-_ **Chimuelo y Estoico caminaron al frente de el, ellos jamas lo dejarian solo y mucho menos si, algo terriblemente malo pasara, ellos estarian con el.

**_-No es necesario, enserio-_**replico.

**_-Si lo es-._ **Fue lo ultimo que dijo su padre antes de seguir el camino.

-.-.-

Un curandero tenia a Merida en brazos, ella no sabia a donde la llevaban, solo pudo ver a su alrededor a gente mas fragil que ella, cabia la posibilidad de que ella moriria, ella lo sabia.

El curandero la posiciono en una de muchas camas y cerro una cortina que impedia el paso de luz.

-.-.-

Todos podian escuchar a gente hablar, podian sentir movimientos ajenos. Hipo ante la idea, corrio hacia al frente cruzandose con arboles que impedian el paso, asi siguio hasta que encontro a una aldea en remodelacion, habia bastante gente ahi, no creyeron que tendrian que buscar mucho, pero notaron que muchas familias buscaban a su gente, gente desesperada preguntaba a todos si habian visto a ciertas personas con ciertas caracteristicas.

**_-Este lugar es muy grande, tenemos que separarnos-_ **Hipo fruncio el ceño ante la posibilidad. **_–Nos vemos aqui, tengo un presentimiento-._**

**_-Hipo, recuerda-_ **Estoico abrazo a su hijo. **_–No te hagas muchas ilusiones, no quiero que te lastimes-._**

**_-Tranquilo-_ **Hipo abrazo fuertemente a su padre, nunca habia sido tan consolador abrazarlo en momentos asi.

Hipo se fue a un lado, Estoico y Chimuelo se fueron por el otro, tardarian un poco mas en buscar entre todas las personas.

Iba buscando en cada pasillo, habitacion, en cada rincon, pero no tenia suerte. Estoico pasaba por lo mismo, le estresaba ver a tanta gente tan diferente, pero ninguna señal de su hija en ley, ella era tan diferente, era imposible no pasarla por alto.

El seguia recorriendo las habitaciones, hasta que llego a la parte donde estaba la gente mas enferma.

Merida tenia entrecerrados sus ojos, su respiracion era lenta, podria quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, hasta que una enorme figura cubrio la poca luz que traspasaba la cortina. Podia jurar que reconocia la figura, pero para ella solo era un truco que jugaba su mente.

-.-.-

Hipo buscaba por todos lados, pero sin exito. Se sintio derrotado, no era la primera vez, pero esta vez fue diferente, se rasco la cabeza y cubrio su cara. Un joven chico lo miro, fruncio el ceño, el hombre parecia desesperado, pero en estos momentos quien no lo estaba, sin dudarlo, se le acerco.

**_-Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte?-_ **El chico se acerco a Hipo amablemente.

Hipo miro al joven, pero sus ojos estaban humedecidos, ahora nadie podria ayudarlo. El nego con su cabeza. **_–Nadie puede ayudarme ahora-._**

**_-Claro que si, ¿A quien buscas?-_**El joven se le acerco un poco mas con una sonrisa en su cara. –**_He visto mucha gente por aqui, tal vez, puedo ayudarte-_** lo dijo gentil.

Hipo sonrio, el chico irradiaba gentilesa para ser tan joven, casi podia verse en el. **_–A una chica, mi esposa-_ **Sonrio al recordarla.

**_-Bien, necesito mas detalles-_ **El joven entrecerro sus ojos ante la posibilidad que el estaba pensando.

-**_Ella es, alta, tiene un hermoso cabello pelirrojo-_**Hipo sonreia cuando la describia, el iba a seguir describiendola pero el muchacho fue mas rapido que el.

**_-Se quien es-_ **salto de alegria el joven, era como si el destino estuviera presente.

**_-¿La conoces?-_** abrio sus ojos de golpe.

**_-Si, si, si, esta por aqui-_ **el chico tomo el brazo de Hipo y lo guio por las habitaciones.

El solo seguia al chico aun sorprendido, su sonrisa estaba en su cara sin darse cuenta, pero la realidad lo golpeo de nuevo, la cama estaba vacia y ambos se sorprendieron.

**_-¿Que? No, no, ella estaba aqui, justo aqui-_ **el chico apuntaba con ambos brazos a la cama decepcionado. Hipo solo se cubrio los ojos, ya no sabia en que pensar, o en que creer, solo se hacia ilusiones. Un curandero miro a ambos muchachos mirando una cama con preocupacion.

**_-Disculpen, ¿Puedo ayudarlos?-_ **el curandero se acerco al joven, ya que Hipo solo estaba volteado sin mirar a nadie, con una mano en su frente.

**_-¿Donde esta la chica que estaba aqui?-_**El chico pregunto preocupado.

**_-Oh si, ella esta en otra habitacion-_ **El curandero le aseguro.-**_¿Quieres verla?-_ **pregunto con curiosidad.

**_-El, el es su esposo-_ **El muchacho apunto a Hipo que tenia sus ojos posados sobre el piso, no se alegro, no expreso nada, el ya no creia en nada.

**_-Acompañeme, yo lo llevare con ella-_ **El curandero se acerco al hombre que estaba quieto.

-.-.-

Hipo y el curandero caminaron a traves de varias habitaciones, Hipo estaba muy callado, el no creia que esto estaba pasando, ¿que tal si no era ella? ¿y si era otra persona?, ya no creiria en toda minima posibilidad, aunque el curandero estaba confiado, la chica siempre estuvo sola, mucha gente encontraba a sus familias, pero ella no.

**_-Aqui-_ **el curandero se paro enfrente de una cortina. Hipo respiro hondo, estaba preparado para cualquier decepcion, hasta dudo en entrar, pero no se quedaria con la duda. **_–¿Quieres que me quede aqui? -_**Pregunto amablemente.

**_-Estare bien-_ **aseguro. El curandero lo miro por ultima vez, antes de partir.

Hipo respire y penso seriamente en entrar o no, pero su ceño fruncido se relajo. Tomo la cortina y la tiro de lado, no quizo mirar dentro, pero poco a poco sus ojos entraban mas en la habitacion y la miro. Merida estaba recostada pacificamente en una cama, por primera vez la miro fragil. No lo penso mucho, mas bien, no lo penso,entro rapidamente a la habitacion y se acerco a la cama de su esposa, dudo en tocarla, pero sus ansias pudieron mas con el, Hipo aparto delicadamente el cabello de su esposa, pudo notar que su piel no brillaba como siempre, pudo ver sus heridas, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

**_-¿Merida? Despierta-_ **Hipo siguio pasando sus dedos por su cabello, intentando despertarla.

Merida solo se agito un poco, penso que estaba soñando, podia escuchar la voz de su marido sonando en sus oidos. Abrio sus ojos y pudo reconocer esa figura, la figura se hacia mas visible y pudo encontrarse cara a cara con su esposo finalmente. Ella solo lo miro sorprendida, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Hipo, podia ver sus ojos humedecidos.

**_-¿Hipo? ¿Eres tu?-_**dijo debilmente mientras sonreia y una lagrima se derramaba de sus ojos.

**_-Si cariño, estoy aqui-_**Hipo tomo su mano fuertemente y se acerco mucho mas a ella.

**_-Es, es bueno verte, estaba preocupada-_ **Merida dijo jadeando.

**_-Te busque por todos lados, yo pense en lo peor-_ **Hipo decia llorando mientras la abrazaba.

**_-Ahora, que se que estas bien, puedo morir en paz-_ **Merida dijo mientras se apartaba mas de el.

Hipo se sorprendio por lo que dijo, sus ojos se entrecerraron sin dejar de llorar. **_–No vas a morir, vendras a casa-_** Hipo le dijo besando su rostro. El la tomo en sus brazos y salieron de la habitacion, mientras hacian su recorrido hacia donde se encontrarian con su padre, Merida se agarraba fuertemente de el, aun se sentia debil, pero finalmente tenia el calor que mas deseaba.

Estoico y Chimuelo esperaban pacientemente. Chimuelo se dio cuenta de que Hipo venia hacia ellos, pero no solo, reconocio el cabello pelirrojo, el no dudo en acercarse rapidamente a ellos. Estoico se dio cuenta de esto y abrio sus ojos al ver a su hijo con su esposa en brazos, abrio sus ojos de golpe y corrio hacia ellos.

**_-Hey Chimuelo, cuidado-_ **Hipo dijo riendo al ver a Chimuelo feliz.

_**-Hipo!-** _Estoico grito mientras se acercaba a el y a Merida. Estoico abrazo a su hijo y a su esposa. –**_Me alegra saber que estan bien-_ **dijo Estoico feliz y aliviado.

Los tres hicieron su camino de regreso a Berk, Merida intento abrir sus ojos pero no podia, Hipo la abrazaba con fuerza, le preocupaba que ella no podria recuperarse por completo.


	8. Triste Verdad

De regreso en Berk, se habia reeconstruido varias partes de la isla. Cuando llegaron con Merida, Gothi se acerco a ella junto a otros curanderos, la llevaron a su casa y la cuidaron durante varias dias, la vigilaban constantemente, pero Hipo, el estaba con ella todos los dias, cada dia, se recuperaba pero no dejaba que la abrazara durantes las noches, desde que llego se habia quedado callada, lo que preocupo a muchos. Ella habia mejorado mucho, le hizo bien regresar a casa, pero habia algo que no estaba bien con ella.

-.-.-

Una tarde, Merida ya estaba fisicamente recuperada, pero se quedo en cama un dia mas para recuperar fuerzas. Hipo le preparo el almuerzo pero primero tenia que terminar de limpiar las heridas de Merida, la mayoria estaban recuperadas, pero las de su espalda eran mas profundas, pero no era su unico objetivo, el queria hablar y sentir a Merida, cuando se encontraron por primera vez ella estaba feliz, debil pero feliz, ahora era como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. El solo nego con su cabeza con tristeza, no se espero mas y subio a su habitacion donde ella dormitaba.

Hipo se acerco a su esposa y movio un poco su hombro para despertarla. Merida se desperto rapidamente, aparto el cabello de su cara,ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro.

**_-Mer, necesito limpiar tus heridas-_ **Hipo se sento en la cama junto a ella, esperando su respuesta.

Merida no le respondio, solo se quito de encima la manta y le dio la espalda.

**_-Am, amor, necesito que te quites, tu sabes, la blusa-_**Hipo tartamudeo, se sonrojo ya que nunca le pidio que hiciera eso, el estaba acostumbrado a hacerle eso a ella, mas no pedirle.. rayos, ¿en que estaba pensando?, no estaba ahi para eso ahora.

Ella no lo miro de nuevo, solo respiro y se la quito, pero se cubrio su pecho con la manta. Hipo habia disfrutado ver desatar los cordones de su blusa, extrañaba recorrer su cuerpo y esto le devolvio una parte de la sensacion. El empezo a limpiar las pequeñas heridas con toques muy delicados, pero aparte de los toques en sus heridas, sus dedos recorrieron su espalda, desde el cuello y antes de llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, el mordio sus labios, no se resistio, aparto el corto cabello de Merida de su espalda y beso su hombro. Merida estaba disfrutando de lo que hacia con ella, pero no era lo correcto en ese momento.

**_-Hipo, no -_**se quejo en voz baja.

Hipo dejo de besar su hombro. -**_¿Por que?-_**respondio triste.

Merida se desplomo.-**_Porque no se como aun quieres estar cerca de mi-_ **se volteo completamente para mirarlo.

La miro confundido, el nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza separarse de ella. **_–Yo jamas, jamas quiero separarme de ti-_**le tomo ambas manos fuertemente mientras se acercaba mucho mas a ella.

**_-¿Y como aun puedes amarme despues de todo lo que he hecho?-_**ella lo miro confundida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

**_-Lo que hemos hecho-_ **corrigio. **_–No eres la unica que ha cometido errores-_ **siguio replicando.

Merida lo miro un segundo con decepcion en su cara. **_–Casarnos tan pronto fue un error-_ **dijo lo mas suave posible, sin mirarlo.

El la miro con la boca ligeramente abierta, ¿se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse casado?. –**_No se que decirte-_ **bajo su mirada.

Merida suspiro y nego con su cabeza. **_–Lo siento, nunca quize ser tan egoista-_ **deslizo su mano sobre la espalda de Hipo.

**_-No es tu culpa, no debi exigirte tanto-_ **Hipo no la miro, no estaba molesto, estaba herido, el no supo como de una relacion casi perfecta, se convirtio a esto, le estaba molestando el hecho de que tal vez Merida ahora tenia razon.

**_-Me gustaria que todo fuera como antes-_ **ella tomo la barbilla de Hipo con toda la delicadeza del mundo y lo atrajo hacia su mirada.

No sintio nada, todo lo que sintio alguna vez se esfumo como polvo, se nego a sentir todos estos sentimientos. Aunque cuando la miraba se prendia su corazon, ahora lo unico que queria hacer era apartar su mirada de ella. El se levanto de la cama rapidamente, dudo en lo proximo que diria. **_–Lo hablaremos, luego; ahora, descansa-_ **Hipo tomo los hombros de Merida y la recosto en la cama. Ella abrio su boca ligeramente y miro a su marido acercarse a la puerta.

_**-Hipo-.**_

Hipo se detuvo y la miro un segundo. **_-¿Si?-._**

**_-Te amo, mucho-._ **Merida le sonrio.

Dudo un poco en contestar. **_–Te quiero Merida-_**. Se retiro de la habitacion.

Merida borro la sonrisa de su cara y torcio sus labios, aparto la mirada de la puerta y trato de cerrar sus ojos, pero era imposible despues de esto.

-.-.-

Hipo ya tenia la costumbre de huir cuando habia problemas de este tipo, todavia le quedaba mucho por aprender acerca del matrimonio, pero a veces algo tan sencillo hacia que se frustrara, muchas veces penso que no era tanto problema, pero su realidad era otra, tenia un costo muy alto pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que mas amaba.

El se habia convertido un poco controlador desde que era el jefe, tenia presion de muchas cosas por todos, penso que era la razon por la que Merida volvia a actuar como una niña de nuevo, pero aunque actuare de cualquier forma, la amaba con cada centimetro de su alma, nunca habia recibido tanto amor de una persona en particular, ella lo hacia sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido, para el, ella era la mujer mas bella que habia tocado esta tierra, era imposible no pasarla por alto, sus ojos siempre la encontraban, pero ahora, solo sentia que todo eso lo habia perdido.

Su consuelo despues de una pelea, era siempre huir con Chimuelo a volar a donde sea que los llevara el viento, pero lo mas frecuente, era ir a la herreria de Bocon a distraerse, no queria huir mas, pero este era el punto mas bajo que habia tocado su matrimonio. Dejo las herramientas que estaba utilizando y suspiro. Se paso toda la tarde y noche fuera despues de lo que paso, era de madrugada y el aun estaba despierto, el cansancio recorria su cuerpo.

-.-.-

Abrio la puerta de su habitacion lentamente para que no rechinara al abrirla, vio las velas aun encendidas, la cera ya estaba a punto de derretirse por complete, pero se acerco con pasos a suaves a apagarlas. Miro a Merida por un segundo que dormia pacificamente, se veia comoda, no se resistio al deseo de pasar sus dedos por su cabello y besar sus labios, pero aun estaba herido. El suspiro, se acerco a su lado de la cama y se recosto con cuidado, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido rapidamente. Merida no estaba tan dormida despues de todo, pues sintio la presencia de Hipo, otra vez habia huido de ella, pero no le sorprendia ahora, ella era horrible como esposa, e Hipo no era perfecto, pero para ella en su totalidad, no habia hombre mas perfecto que Hipo, nunca supo como se habia merecido tanto amor de un hombre, y ahora ella sabia que de alguna manera lo arruino.


	9. Posibilidades

Tan cerca pero tan lejos, tan solo pero en compañia, ¿cuanto tiempo tardaria en que sus caminos irian en diferentes direcciones?, eso pensaba Hipo frecuentemente al pasar el tiempo, eran como desconocidos viviendo en una misma casa pero compartiendo una vida. Pasaba el tiempo muy rapido, su relacion estaba casi nula, todos los dias era la misma rutina, despertar, salir, llegar y dormir, no habia nada intermedio en esto, cada quien hacia sus tareas, el unico momento en que la miraba a los ojos era en ese precioso momento de decir **_–buenas noches-_**, un momento precioso y especial, porque eran pocas las veces en que la encontraba despierta.

Merida se sentia de la misma manera, a veces queria buscar excusas para hablar con Hipo, aunque fuera la cosa mas minima, pero no encontraba ninguna, a veces el escapa y eso la molestaba cuando recien de casaron al haber problemas, pero ahora era frecuente, muchas veces los malos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza con mas frecuencia, pero ¿a quien engañaba?, su matrimonio era desastrozo, pero aun asi el miedo de que buscara el consuelo en otros brazos era su peor temor, y aun asi, si pasara, preguntar ¿por que? seria muy tonto.

-.-.-

Merida estaba en casa, como todos los dias, sentada en la mesa comiendo, sola. Cansada de su rutina, se levanto y salio de su casa, el sol brillaba en el cielo suavemente pintando anaranjado, ya podia apreciarse Berk desde un angulo muy pequeño, en toda su belleza natural que se habia creado con el tiempo. Recorrio sus coloridos puentes recien pintados, mirando como todas las familias tenian una gran vida, cuando la de ella se derrumbaba. Ella pudo mirar a Bocon trabajando en una de las casas del pueblo, el miraba el resultado final con duda en su rostro mientras con sus dedos tocaba su barbilla, ella admiraba lo bien que tenia el acabado de la casa, pues todos los planos de construccion los habia hecho Hipo, que tenia una gran imaginacion y todo lo que tocaba se volvia bello.

Sin darse cuenta, ella se acerco junto a bocon con sus manos entrelazadas aun admirando la vista.

**_-Quedo bien, ¿no?-_**Bocon la miro por un segundo y volvio su vista a la casa.

**_-Muy muy bien-_ **sonrio.

Bocon la miro con una ceja levantada, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia salir a un lugar que no fuera el bosque.

**_-¿Te pasa algo?-_ **pregunto.

**_-Claro que no-_** rio. **_¿Por que preguntas?-._**

**_-Por nada-_ **cruzo sus brazos posicionandolos detras de su espalda. **_–Siempre estas sola, no hablas con nadie, Hipo nunca esta en casa, claro que estas bien-_ **dijo sacastico.

Merida solo bajo su mirada con ojos tristes mientras Bocon decia todas esas verdades.

Suspiro. **_–Es solo que, desde que llege, todo cambio-_ **lanzo sus brazos a sus lados.

**_-¿Que esperabas?-_ **la miro. **_–Son jovenes, comparten las cosas buenas, las malas, discuten, pero despiertan, y siguen alli-_ **levanto su ceja.

**_-Pero, no debio cambiar asi, trate de cambiar, y nada-_ **ella se quejo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y lanzaba su cabeza hacia atras como simbolo de frustracion.

**_-No lo estas intentando-_ **dijo con voz un poco mas fuerte.

**_-¿Que?-_**sorprendida. **_–Yo hago cosas que yo no haria, limpiar, por ejemplo-_** puso una mano en sus caderas.

**_-No es suficiente-_** replico. –**_Si quieres que todo mejore, tendras que mejorar todo ''esto''-_**la señalo completa.

**_-Me señalaste completa-_ **arrugo su frente.

**_-Exacto, eres una chica hermosa, pero no es suficiente-_ **la golpeo en el hombro y se fue, asi nada mas.

Ella froto su hombro y se quejo, lamentablemente, Bocon tenia razon, pero ella no era la unica que tenia que cambiar, Hipo hacia cosas bien pero no podia negar que fallaba, su relacion estaba llegando al punto en que solo ambos Vivian en la misma casa, pero no la misma vida.

-.-.-

Hipo estaba en casa de su padre, Estoico y el ya no hablaban como antes; si antes hablaban poco, ahora se podria decir que nunca lo hacian. El se habia percatado que su hijo estaba mas tiempo fuera de su propia casa, compartia tiempo con todos exepto con la persona con la que mas debia compartir, Merida. Desgraciadamente su hijo era de pocas palabras, siempre mentia diciendo que todo estaba bien, le costaba tomar decisiones dificiles, algo que ya debio de haber aprendido.

**_-Sabes, deberiamos ir a pescar-_ **Estoico dijo estirandose en su silla.

Hipo rio. **_–No vamos a pescar desde que era pequeño-_ **dijo suavemente.

**_-Deberias llevar a Merida, dices que es muy buena con ese arco-_ **Estoico golpeo a su hijo en el hombro mientras reia.

**_-Si, deberia-_ **desalentado.

**_-Hijo, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea-_ **se acerco a el.

Hipo suspiro muy fuerte y cerro sus ojos, tratando de no alterarse.

**_-Es solo que, Merida no es la misma-_ **apreto sus puños.

**_-¿Ella es dificil?-_**pregunto tratando de acertar.

**_-¿Dificil?-_ **rio. **_–Ella es la mujer mas loca, rara, impredecible y dificil que alguien pueda conocer! Tu no sabes lo que he tratado, es como criar a un bebe, criar a un bebe es dificil, pero creeme, criar a Merida, es muy, muy, MUY, dificil!-_** grito Hipo hasta que se suavizo al terminar de hablar. Estoico solo abrio sus enormes ojos aun mas, sorprendido de que su hijo pasara por eso, pero en su mayoria, solo le causo risa.

**_-Papa, no es gracioso-_ **Hipo fruncio el ceño. Estoico seguia riendo mas fuerte.

**_-Hay hijo, creeme, Merida no debe de ser tan dificil-_ **aun reia. Hipo lo miro con una ceja levantada y se cruzo de brazos. **_–Sabes, las mujeres son como-_** Estoico miro a varios lados. **_–Como los dragones, encuentras al dragon indicado para ti y a ti te encanta todo de ese dragon y sabes que es tuyo, despues puede estar con el, cuidar de el, conocerlo, en fin, lo amas a pesar del tiempo y no puedes vivir sin el, pero el dia en que los dejas de cuidar, son bestias-._ **Estoico se cruzo de brazos.

Hipo se quedo con la boca abierta por la gran logica de su padre, que en parte estaba en la razon.

**_-Y que puedo hacer, lo intente todo-_ **Hipo se sento, frustrado.

-**_Si aun estas asi es porque aun no lo haz intentado todo-_ **Estoico tomo un sorbo de su aguamiel.

Hipo solo lo miro, su padre tenia mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer, pero aun comprendia lo que era el matrimonio, pues debio haber vivido lo que el, esto lo hizo sonreir de que aun hubiera una posibilidad de que todo podria mejorar, por fin sentia motivacion para seguir adelante.


	10. Dominante

Hipo entro a su casa rapidamente, pero silencioso, recorrio la casa para verificar que no habia nadie y por suerte no lo habia, despues de mucho tiempo, le daria una sorpresa a su esposa, aunque no tenia planeado nada, el queria volver a encender su matrimonio, hacerlo como era antes y mantenerlo asi, aunque tuvieran que pelear para llegar a entenderse.

Hipo guardo algunas cosas desacomodadas de la habitacion, limpio un poco el polvo encima de sus muebles, arreglo su cama para que se viera presentable y encendio algunas velas que le daban calor y color a la habitacion de una manera agradable y comoda. El seguia perfeccionando cada detalle de la habitacion, pero se olvido por completo de si mismo, el solo se miro en un espejo y quito partes de su armadura para estar mas comodo.

-.-.-

Merida habia recorrido la isla, solo para pensar , no queria que nadie la molestara, ella estaba dispuesta a salvar su matrimonio costara lo que costara, se embriago un poco con aguamiel pero aun estaba en pie y mas o menos consciente. Ella entro a su casa, habia buscado a Hipo por horas y aunque nunca hablaban, el siempre le avisaba cuando se iba, y hoy eso no paso, ella sabia que ya estaba ahi, y sin pensarlo, tiro su abrigo al suelo y acomodo su blusa y falda, de manera que mostrara mas de ella, se miro sus piernas y su busto verificando que estuviera perfecta, ella estaba feliz de su figura y estaba segura de que consegiria algo esta noche.

Ella subio a su habitacion y pudo ver a Hipo sin armadura, mas comodo, perfecto para lo que tenia planeado; ella se acerco con pasos muy minuciosos para no hacer ruido, lo rodeo con sus brazos y beso su cuello. Hipo no la habia sentido llegar, ni mucho menos escuchado, el sintio unos labios suaves que facilmente podria reconocer, con solo haber sentido los brazos de su esposa a su alrededor, calento su cuerpo; el dejo que continuara, sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Merida y estas empezaron a bajar desde debajo de su pecho hasta llegar justo arriba de su cinturon. El no se resistio y se dio la vuelta y la cargo en ese mismo lugar, el beso sus labios apasionadamente.

**_-Te estuve esperando-_ **Hipo la tenia agarrada de sus piernas mientras la besaba.

**_-No tenemos que hablar-_ **Merida lo besaba, ella estaba ahi por algo y no era precisamente para conversar.

**_-Amor, pero es importante-_** el miro sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules llenos de lujuria.

**_-Hipo…-_ **Merida se solto de su agarre, y se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo. **_–Ahora no quiero hablar-._**

**_-Oh Mer, eres tan dulce-_ **Hipo rio por la escena.

**_-No quiero ser dulce- _** apreto su puño. **_–Quiero que me veas atractiva o sensual, lo que sea-_** su voz se empezo agudizar en su garganta apunto de llorar.

Hipo sonrio con lujuria esparcida en sus ojos, para el Merida era la chica mas sexy y mas hermosa que jamas haya visto, pero el la amaba tanto que su rostro era lo que mas deseaba ver y tocar por las mañanas, pero como todo un hombre en su sano juicio, su atractivo lo atraia sexualmente, el no iba a mentir, Merida no solo tenia un hermoso rostro, ni una hermosa personalidad, su cuerpo suave y palido era perfecto.

Hipo se recosto encima de Merida, apoyado en sus rodillas, tomo las manos de su esposa y se recosto sobre ella sin lastimarla, el empezo a besar su espalda, y cuello, ahora Merida tenia el cabello corto y era mucho mas facil tocar su cuerpo sin interrupcion alguna, el se rozaba en ella en su parte baja simulando penetracion, mientras que Merida gemia en voz baja, para si misma.

**_-Tu eres la mujer mas hermosa y atractiva que hay-_ **susurro en su oido mientras recorria sus manos por su busto, bajando por su abdomen.

Merida sonrio ante el cumplido, ella aun boca abajo, solo tuvo que estirar un poco su cuello para alcanzar sus labios y darle un apasionado beso como jamas antes se lo habia dado, Hipo profundizo mas el beso apegandose mucho mas a su cuerpo. El calor recorria sus cuerpos, por primera vez la ropa se sentia demas y apretada , las sabanas solo les brindaban mas calor y las velas daban un aire romantico y sensual al acto.

Merida salio del agarre de Hipo en esa posicion, ella se puso boca arriba mientras Hipo aun la acariciaba, ella empezo a recorrer el cuerpo de su marido, que para ella era magnifico y varonil sin ser demasiado, comenzo a recorrer con sus delicadas manos debajo de la camisa de su marido, jalandola hacia arriba para quitarsela recorriendo su abdomen. El empezo a desatar los cordones que mantenian la blusa de Merida en su lugar, y aunque ella revelara un poco de sus atributos, para el no era suficiente; los desato delicadamente y solo dejo que la prenda se desprendiera de su cuerpo, el no perdio un segundo y recorrio sus manos sobre su busto disfrutando de la piel tan pura y tierna, sintio mucho mas placer cuando escucho que su esposa lo disfrutaba tanto como el.

La pareja tiro de sus ultimas prendas, que terminaron rapidamente en el piso, ambos admiraron la belleza del otro, como las pecas que se esparcian por sus cuerpos. Merida separo sus piernas y las coloco lado a lado de las caderas de Hipo, el las acaricio, sintiendolas desde sus muslos hasta sus talones, Hipo las tomo y las posiciono en sus hombros; Merida sonrio por los calidos movimientos de su marido, ahora estaban intentando hacer algo nuevo, no solo hacer lo que estaban acostumbrados, sino jugar un poco y probar, y hasta ahora todo iba mas alla de lo perfecto.

Esperaron un poco, los besos siguieron, nadie los culpaba, llevaban meses sin hacer ningun movimiento, sin una muestra de afecto alguno. Hipo se detuvo y solo acaricio su rostro.

**_-¿Estas segura?-_**recosto su cabeza en su hombro y susurro en su oido.

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa. **_–Sabes, cuando me lo preguntas, es porque estas nervioso-._ **Lo beso en la mejilla.**_ –Esta no es nuestra primera vez-_** le susurro.

**_-Nuestra primera vez en mucho tiempo-_ **la beso en la barbilla, lo cual la hizo sonreir.

**_-Solo, dejate llevar-_ **le susurro mientras su calido aliento rozaba sus labios.

Hipo temblo un poco, habia pasado un tiempo sin tener sensaciones como esta, nadie lo habia satisfacido tanto, y como cualquier hombre o mujer, tenia sus necesidades y no llegaria al punto de que alguien mas que no fuera su esposa lo satisfaciera. El se coloco en una posicion comoda, apoyo sus rodillas en la cama y coloco sus manos en la cintura de Merida y solo asi le robo el aliento una vez mas, Merida tenia cerrados sus ojos y el sonido que provenia de su boca le recordaba su primera vez, eran tan inexpertos, pero ahora era mucho mejor, el podia moverse en ella sin pudor, cambiar de posicion si queria, podia dominarlo si lo deseaba, pero esta vez, el seria quien tuviera el control.

Ella se removia un poco en la cama al ser tan satisfacida como lo estaba en ese momento, estiraba su cuello por el placer que ahora recibia. Se levanto un poco, sentandose en la cama sin quitar las piernas de los hombros de su marido, se apoyo en sus manos y llego a la cara de su marido, lo beso en periodos cortos, no mantenia el beso ya que los sonidos que provenian de su boca tenian que salir y no ser callados, ella ahora queria tener el control, ya estaba lo suficientemente confiada para tomarlo y hacerle lo que quisiera, pero al intentarlo, Hipo solo se deslizo en lo mas profundo de ella, recostandola de nuevo en la cama, ella siempre era la jefa y tenia el control de todo, ahora a el le tocaba ser el hombre, el jefe y domar a Merida de una vez por todas.

Los movimientos se hicieron mas frecuentes, los gritos que salian de sus bocas incrementaron, las nuevas poses que probaron los hacia sentir mucho mas placer que alguna vez en el pasado, por primera vez salian de la rutina y jugar un poco. Aun seguian ahi pero algunos rayos del sol empezaron a alumbrar la habitacion poco a poco. Hipo dio un solo golpe, solo necesitaba eso para terminar y esa fue la mejor sensacion de sus vidas, su parte favorite de la noche, el se recosto a un lado de ella, inhalando y exhalando cerrando un poco sus ojos, Merida se recosto en su pecho con cuidado, sin lastimarlo, acaricio su pecho y abdomen con minuciosos movimientos.

**_-¿Estaras fuera hoy?-_ **ella pregunto con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

**_-No-._ **beso su cabeza. **_–Ahora, quiero estar contigo-._**

**_-Deberias dormir un poco-_ **Merida dijo riendo, pero en ese instante escucho un ronquido, ella arrugo su frente y miro a su esposo, Hipo se habia quedado dormido en el instante, ella se sorprendio pues ella no estaba tan cansanda, pero decidio pasar unas horas dormida a un lado de lo que ahora podia volver a llamar ''esposo''.

-.-.-

Ok, no lo hizo super explicito, les deje un poco de imaginacion para que juegen en sus cabezas, disfruten. Y lamento no actualizar muy rapido pero tuve una semana pesada, examenes, mucha tarea, pero que se le va hacer, no abandonare esta historia como la ultima que hice(:.


	11. Algunos Sentimientos

Por fin habia despertado, ella abrio sus ojos con el sol deslumbrando la habitacion, habia recuperado las fuerzas despues de anoche, iba a estirar los brazos pero unos brazos calidos la rodeaban, ella se removio un poco, acomodandose sin safarse del agarre de Hipo, el se movio un poco al sentir los movimientos sobre su cuerpo, pero aun seguia dormido. Merida acaricio sus castaños cabellos pasando sus dedos por su cara, ella lo miro por un momento y le dio un beso en la nariz, cuidadosamente quito los brazos de Hipo que apretaban su cuerpo con firmeza, salio de la cama de puntillas y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, ella acaricio su rostro de nuevo y beso sus labios, esto provoco que Hipo dibujara una sonrisa, abrazando su almohada.

Merida se vistio con prendas mas comodas, ella salio de su habitacion de puntillas y cerro la puerta con suma delicadeza; mientras bajaba las escaleras con un ligero bostezo que salia de sus labios, la puerta principal de su casa se abrio y encontro a su suegro.

**_-Estoico, ¿que haces aqui-_ **Merida se paro en el ultimo escalon de las escaleras, mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza con los ojos adormilados.

**_-Merida, ¿haz visto a Hipo? no lo encuentro en ninguna parte-._**

Ella rio dirigiendose a su cocina. **_–El sigue dormido-._**

**_-Debio salir hace horas-_ **susurro a si mismo. Estoico miro a Merida mas feliz esa mañana, habia otro aire en la casa, el sabia de sus problemas con Hipo y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos. El tomo asiento en la mesa y la miro unos segundos. **_–Sabes, Hipo te ama mucho, y –_**empezo hablar agitando sus manos como de costumbre.

**_-Estamos bien, no te preocupes-_ **ella se sento junto a el con una sonrisa en su cara.

**_-¿Que?-_ **la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Merida subio sus hombros. **_–Anoche hablamos y bueno, nos casamos por algo, ¿no?-._**

**_-Tienes razon- sonrio. –_**Los problemas siempre estan ahi, pero lo importante, es estar ahi para la gente que amas, mas cuando compartes toda su vida con esa persona- coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su nuera. Merida se sintio sentimental, el peso que sintio durante meses habia desaparecido.

Ambos seguian hablando, hasta que escucharon pasos que recorrian las escaleras. Hipo ya habia despertado, el aun estaba un poco adormilado pero pudo ver a su esposa y padre sentandos en la mesa.

**_-Hola amor-_ **Merida lo saludo con una sonrisa en su cara. **_–Hijo-_ **saludo Estoico.

**_-Hola-_ **se les acerco. **_-¿Que esta pasando?-_ **arrugo su frente.

**_-Bueno, tu padre estaba preocupado por ti-_ **Merida se levanto y se paro junto a Hipo posando su mano en su espalda.

**_-Y es tarde-_ **Estoico agrego.

**_-Lo siento papa, solo que, planeaba estar con Merida-_ **Hipo coloca su mano en la cintura de Merida mientras ella aun lo abrazaba.

**_-Bien, eso esta bien-_ **Estoico se levanto sin criticar nada. **_–Pero, cuando regreses, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-_** el retrocedio y salio de la casa, dejando la curiosidad en los hombros de Hipo.

**_-Y bien, señora Abadejo, ¿algun plan para hoy?-_** Tomo a su esposa por la cintura, tirandola hacia el.

**_- No lo se cariño, ¿quieres salir?-_ **Merida paso sus manos por el cuello de Hipo, recorriendolas por su pecho.

**_-No tengo planeado sacarte de esta casa-_** Hipo susurro en su oido bajando sus manos a las caderas de su esposa. Merida mordio sus labios por esto que le hacia que su piel se pusiera como gallina, le agradecia a Odin y a todos los Dioses que su relacion estaba a salvo, se sentia como esa chica que se enamora por primera vez y siente todas las emociones por encima del cielo, y solo rezaba de que pudiera seguir asi.

-.-.-

Respiraban hondo, el sudor recorria sus cuerpos mientras se movian sin pudor en la cama. Hipo estaba encima sobre ella hacienda el amor como solian hacerlo, el no pararia ni aunque su esposa se lo pidiera. Merida se sentia que explotaria de placer en algun momento, no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo, ella tiro del cuello de Hipo, acercandolo a sus labios para un apasionado beso interrumpido por gemidos de placer, manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. Merida empezo a tomar el control de la situacion y poco a poco fue cambiando de posicion para que al final ella pudiera ser la que estuviera arriba, Hipo quedo recostado en la cama, con Merida encima de el, esto provoco una sensacion mas placentera, eran de esos momentos en que amas que una mujer te domine.

El tiempo pasaba, la espalda de Merida se arqueaba mas al igual que su cuello donde Hipo plasmaba sus besos. El termino en ella, acelerando sus movimientos, aumentando la presion en su cuerpos, y alli estaban, mirandose a los ojos, penetrando la mirada, y asi simplemente sus ojos se hicieron mas brillantes, reduciendo la lujuria que los acorralaba en ese momento, ahora el amor que los habia acogido hace unos años volvio, el amor que envolvio a dos jovenes que tomaron la decision de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Merida lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Hipo reacciono al abrazo que se sentia tan acogedor, tan dulce, tan lleno de un sentimiento tan puro.

**_-Te amo, Merida-_** Hipo la volvio a mirar a los ojos.

Ella le dio un corto beso como respuesta. **_–Te amo mas-_** le susurro.

**_-Yo aun mas-_ **le regalo a su esposa un beso en la nariz.

-.-.-

Hipo salio de su casa con una sonrisa, con mucha energia, sus ojos estaban mas brillantes que otros dias, y se le notaba. El caminaba hacia el Gran Salon donde su padre le estaba esperando, la aldea notaba su cambio, a algunas mujeres se les hacia atractivo la energia que irradiaba.

Entro al Gran Salon, no habia tantas personas, solo algunas cuantas que se esparcian en varias mesas; el miro a su padre y sonrio al mirarlo.

**_-Hey, papa, estoy aqui-_ **Hipo se sento enfrente de su padre con una sonrisa.

**_-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante Hipo-_** Estoico se acomodo en la silla sin ninguna expresion.

**_-¿Ahora de que?-_ **rodo los ojos mientras torcia su boca.

**_-Escucha, yo te tuve cuando tenia 30 años, lo disfrute, pero, no era muy joven ni muy paciente, y creo que tu puedes cambiar eso-_ **Estoico dijo de una manera amable, de una manera muy objetiva, se sentia la intencion en cada palabra.

**_-¿Que quieres decir?-_ **arrugo sus ojos mientras miraba a su padre.

**-Eres inteligente, paciente, y muy joven, pienso que podrias disfrutar mas de tus hijos y de Merida, sin preocuparte como yo lo he hecho estos años, ¿Puedes entenderme?-.**

**_-Entiendo, pero no te preocupes por mi, cuando llege el momento, lo sabre-_ **Hipo tomo la mano de su padre que estaba postrada en la mesa.

Estoico sonrio asintiendo con lo que habia dicho su hijo, estaba orgulloso de tener un hijo tan sabio y de buen corazon.

-.-.-

Aw, el amor(,:, y adivinen que? ya mero se acaba:(


	12. Encuentro

El bote de removia en el mar con las olas, Merida estaba sentada en el bote deslizandose de un lado a otro, para ella, esto era aburrido para ella y su cara lo reflejaba, pero era algo que Hipo y su suegro hacian para pasar el tiempo, y Estoico le agradaba Merida, por lo que para el, era como pasar tiempo con su hijo.

_-Papa, tienes que ser paciente-_ Hipo estaba sentado junto a su padre que sostenian las redes de pesca, esperando la aparicion de los peces.

**-Lo se Hipo, pero no hemos atrapado nada-** grito un poco mientras se enredaba un poco con la red.

**_-Por favor papa, diviertete, Merida y Chimuelo lo hacen-_ **Hipo apunto al dragon y a su esposa mirandolos rapidamente de reojo, pero se dio cuenta y volvio a mirarlos. Chimuelo estaba dormido boca arriba con la lengua de fuera, con Merida roncando encima de el.

**_-Si, es muy divertido-_ **Estoico rio.

Hipo solo nego con su cabeza, riendo por lo que habia visto.

**_-Y bien, ya paso una semana, ¿como te sientes?-_ **Estoico se sento junto a su hijo mientras bebian un tarro de aguamiel.

**_-Todo es mucho mejor, Merida aun quema la cocina, pero son pocas las veces-_ **literal.

Estoico rio fuertemente. **_–Bueno, es mejor cocinera que yo-._**

_**-Tengo una sorpresa para ella-**_ Hipo añadio.

**_-¿En serio? ¿Que le daras?-_ **fruncio el ceño.

**_-Planeo llevarla a buscar un dragon, entrenarlo para ella y estar juntos en la Academia-._**

**_-Es un lindo gesto, le haria muy bien hacer otras cosas-._**

**_-Lo se, creo que no la tomaba mucho en cuenta-._**

**_-Tranquilo Hipo, no tienes que saber todo acerca del matrimonio, aprendes con el tiempo-_ **replico.

Hipo sonrio hacia su padre, el lo apoyaba tanto y mas de lo que deberia, mas de lo que otros padres harian con sus hijos.

-.-.-

Hipo tenia las manos alrededor de los ojos de Merida, ella no sabia lo que pasaba, en realidad, odiaba las sorpresas, y tratandose de Hipo, nunca sabia que esperar, solo sabia que seria interesante.

**_-Hipo, detesto las sorpresas, dime a donde me llevas-_** Merida se quejo.

**_-Mer, esta sorpresa te gustara, lo prometo-_** dijo caminando detras de ella, ansioso de mostrarle su sorpresa.

**_-Oh Hipo, siempre tan impredecible-_** ella rio.

**_-Bien, ya estamos aqui-_** Hipo quito las manos de los ojos de su esposa.

Merida en el momento en que pudo ver la luz, pudo reconocer la isla de dragones, de la isla a la que un dia Hipo la llevo a conocer, a la que un dia le conto la historia de como perdio su pierna, simplemente en donde su vida cambio. Ella estaba sorprendida, pues nunca iban alli, se sorprendio de ver tantos dragones, muchos mas de los que habia hace varios años.

**_-Hipo-._ **dijo sorprendida. **_-¿Que hacemos aqui?-_ **miro hacia atras donde estaba su marido, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa en su cara.

**_-De acuerdo, Merida Abadejo, ahora tu entrenamiento ha comenzado-_ **dijo sacastico.

**_-¿Que?-_ **Merida rio.

**_-Si, pero antes de que comiences tu entrenamiento, tienes que tener un dragon-_ **Hipo dijo acercandose a ella. **_–Escoge el que quieras-._**

Merida abrio ligeramente su boca. Hipo dudaba de que Merida entrara a la Academia con el, pero ella era su esposa, la persona que amaba, no dudaba de sus capacidades, ella haria de la Academia una experiencia mejor. Merida rio y no se quedo quieta, Hipo tuvo que perseguirla por la isla, esperando que no se hiciera daño.

La pareja recorria la isla, admirando todo tipo de dragones, habia tantos, pero ninguno la aseguraba.

**_-Mer, no te preocupes, encontraras a un dragon, tal vez no hoy, pero lo haras-_ **Hipo rodeo a su esposa que estaba desalentada.

**_-No te preocupes por mi-_ **ella acurruco su cabeza en su marido.

-.-.-

En Berk. Hipo estaba en la Academia con Chimuelo, el le habia pedido a Merida que realizara algunas tareas que el no podria terminar, ella habia aceptado.

Merida habia terminado las tareas, como: presentar a la tribu los recien nacidos, hacer que Abono le pagara la oveja a Cubeta, supervisar que reparan los barcos, etc. Al saber que ella tenia tiempo libre antes de que Hipo volviera a casa, tomo su arco y se dirigio al bosque. Ella practicaba menos que antes, pero era un don, aun ni nunca perderia el toque, aunque haya sido un fracaso como maestro para su marido.

Estaba concentrada, pero se distrajo con los ruidos del bosque, lo que hizo apuntar a otro lado. Ella rodo sus ojos y se quejo. Camino por el bosque, buscando su flecha perdida, y mientras recorria los caminos hechos por la naturaleza, admirando los arboles, encontro su flecha enterrada en un arbol, ella sonrio y la cogio, pero una silueta oscura, oculta detras de los arbustos, abrio sus impresionantes ojos azules, esto provoco miedo en Merida, pero su curiosidad era mas grande, la silueta negra salio de los arbustos, haciendo que Merida cayera, ella no pudo gritar, sus piernas estaban dormidas, su cuerpo estaba paralizado. La masa negra, era un dragon como Chimuelo, un furia nocturna, era extraño que despues de años de que su marido buscara a alguien como su mejor amigo, ella por pura casualidad encontrara a alguien como el.

Merida lo dudo, el furia nocturna estaba sobre ella, penetrandola con su mirada. Ella solo subio poco a poco su mano, el dragon retrocedia con miedo, pero Merida aun se acercaba, el dragon lo dudo, arrugo sus ojos pero finalmente toco con su cabeza la mano de esta mujer extraña.

Ella respiro hondo, ella habia encontrado a su dragon.


	13. Nueva Realidad

Hipo tomo la mano de Merida, este la fue acercando al dragon que estaba asustando por lo que pasaba, el logro que el dragon confiara en Merida, obteniendo una risa de su esposa, mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

Desde ese momento, ella empezo a asistir a la Academia junto con Hipo, tal vez ella no tenia un amplio conocimiento de los dragones, pero era una perfecta excusa para pasar tiempo con su marido, y mientras mas observaba, su admiracion crecio, verlo ser tan buen jefe como maestro, ella tenia suerte y antes no pudo apreciarlo como ahora. A su lado tenia al hombre mas paciente, bueno y talentoso que podria existir.

Hipo sentia lo mismo con Merida, el la veia aparte como su mujer, como una persona con muchos talentos, tan generosa cuando se lo propone, ella claramente nunca seria como lo que muchos esperan, una esposa perfecta, que haga todos sus queahaceres a la perfeccion, pero Merida era perfecta a su manera, era perfecta con solo el hecho de que lo hacia feliz cada mañana, el era feliz con solo el hecho de tenerla a su lado.

Pasaron muchas cosas durante su corto matrimonio, su vida de casados estuvo por el suelo, en su punto mas bajo, y aunque sabian que no era su primer ni ultima pelea, la experiencia de casi perder todo por una tonteria, les sirvio como enseñanza, les sirvio como un consejo para el futuro.

Ellos ahora hacian las cosas de la mejor manera, a veces tenian que sacrificarse haciendo cosas que odiaban, pero si eran parte para una mejor comunicacion entre los dos, harian lo que fuera sin pensarlo.

Al final, ellos aprendieron a trabajar juntos, no trabajar para el otro, ser una pareja, no cambiar solo por el hecho de llevar la etiqueta de marido y mujer, su relacion mejoro mucho y tal vez, ya estaban preparados para llevarla a otro nivel.

-.-.-

Tan tan tan se acabo la historia:( agradesco mucho a todos los que les gusto la historia, realmente di lo mejor para que esta historia tuviera muchas cosas, que estuviera mejor y la disfrutaran mas(: pero mi pasion de escribir sobre esta pareja no termina:D


End file.
